The wind power station mechanically utilizing tip-speed of Patent                Document 1 is provided with a ring that is connected with edges of blades of a windmill and rotates together with the blades. The station is also provided with rollers and tires whose diameter is much smaller than that of the ring and which are attached to the side surface or outer peripheral portion of the ring. The wind power station generates power by mechanically taking out the tip-speed of the ring as a driving force for revolving a generator, so that the larger the diameter of the ring, the more efficiently the station in Patent Document 1 can generate power.        
A wind power station electromagnetically utilizing tip-speed in Patent Document 3 is provided with permanent magnets, that create magnetic fields, around the outer peripheral portion of a ring or a rotatable duct and armature coils disposed in the inner peripheral portion of a shroud surrounding the ring or rotatable duct. The station generates power by generating inductive currents from relative speeds between the magnets and the armature coils. Accordingly, the larger the diameter, the more efficiently the station can generate power.
The shrouded rotating wing that generates lift and propulsion of aircrafts described in Patent Documents 4, 5, 6 and 7 generates torque that is a driving force for rotating rotary wings at the wind edge portion, so that the larger the diameter, the more efficiently the shrouded rotating wing can generate torque in any cases.
The ring used in the Patent Document 1 and the ring, rotatable duct or shroud used in Patent Documents 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7 may be fabricated with relatively readily available materials and only with a very simple process of cutting a part of a seam steel pipe into round slices. For instance, if a thickness of the material, e.g., steel, carbon steel, alloy steel or stainless steel, is about 4 mm to 26 mm, a pipe whose diameter is about 660 mm in maximum is available and there exists a pipe whose diameter is as large as about 2.7 meters among spiral seam pipes. Accordingly, the ring, rotatable duct or shroud used in Patent Documents 1 through 7 may be relatively readily fabricated if the pipe is a steel spiral seam pipe whose thickness is about 4 mm to 26 mm and its diameter is about 2.7 meters or less by cutting the pipe into round slices and by slightly working on them.
It is also possible to fabricate the ring, rotatable duct or shroud whose diameter exceeds about 2.7 meter. That is, it is possible to fabricate the ring, rotatable duct or shroud whose diameter is about 4.3 meters by rolling a seam pipe of 26 mm thick and 660 mm in diameter to 4 mm thick by means of cold or hot rolling for example. The diameter may be enlarged to about 8.6 meters by rolling further to 2 mm thick. It is also possible to fabricate the ring, rotatable duct or shroud whose diameter is about 18 meters by rolling a spiral seam pipe of 26 mm thick and 2.7 meters in diameter to 4 mm thick by means of cold or hot rolling and the diameter may be enlarged to about 35 meters by rolling to 2 mm thick.
Because the seam pipe is fabricated by joining one circumferential                part of the pipe by means of welding, a welded part, which poses almost no problem when the seam pipe is used as a lengthy pipe, may become a vulnerable part which is prone to be sheared depending on a load when the pipe is sliced and its length becomes shorter than its diameter.        
When the material of the seam pipe is the same kind of metal such as steel, carbon steel, alloy steel, stainless steel and the like in this case, it is possible to reduce the risk of shearing the welded part by the load by preparing a plurality of sliced seam pipes and by laminating them so that the welded parts do not overlap by means of cold or hot rolling or by utilizing different expansion rates caused by different temperatures. It is also possible to increase the diameter of the ring, rotatable duct or shroud by rolling the thickness thickened by the lamination. If the slices of the spiral seam pipe whose thickness is 26 mm and whose diameter is 2.7 meters are laminated by four, such method allows the ring, rotatable duct or shroud having a diameter of about 70 meters to be fabricated when it is ideally rolled in the circumferential direction to 4 mm thick and those having a diameter of about 140 meters to be fabricated when it is rolled to 2 mm thick.
It is also possible to fabricate a giant ring, rotatable duct or shroud having a large diameter limitlessly by preparing a thin sheet having a certain width from the beginning, by welding one spot that forms a circle and by shaping by means of rolling. However, the material that can be used for the ring, rotatable duct or shroud is limited to the same type of metals such as steel, carbon steel, alloy steel, stainless steel and the like or to non-ferrous metals such as copper, titanium and the like to laminate and eliminate the weakness of the welded part from a degree of expansion and contraction of the material affected by temperature and from a question whether or not the material has a rollable physical property. Then, it has been very difficult to use other materials such as ceramics, cermet, fiber, synthetic resin, rubber and silicon having different characteristics from metals in combination.
Still more, in the case of rolling, a rolling mill actually used in rolling metal must be a ring rolling mill that is provided with a mechanism capable of rolling only in the circumferential direction while suppressing protrusion in the direction in parallel with the diametric center shaft or a ring rolling mill that rolls by using a material having a thickness and width whose protrusion is anticipated and that is provided with an apparatus that cuts and shapes the protrusion in the rolling final process, instead of permitting the protrusion in the direction parallel to the diametric center shaft during rolling. While the former is complicated and is expensive, the latter derives extra man-hour and waste of the material.
While aircrafts and rockets also use rolled external panels and shells, those external panels and shells are fabricated normally by using a single material and by rolling it by a general purpose-type rolling mill. Even if the diameter of the ring and others to be fabricated is limitless when the ring rolling mill is used in laminating a single material or a plurality of materials, it is difficult to roll a panel which is long in a direction orthogonal to a rolling direction, i.e., in the direction a rolling width, by applying pressure. It is unable to handle such panels whose rolling width is large by the ring rolling mill. Even more, it is considered to be impossible to handle panels used for the cylindrical external wall of the living environment in space by the ring rolling mill.
In the case of aircrafts, the fuselage is constructed also by connecting and pasting a large number of external plates or shells of aluminum or duralumin whose length is much shorter than a length in the circumferential direction of the fuselage to stringers, i.e., an internal structure of the fuselage.
In the case of rockets, the fuselage is constructed by wrapping one thin external metallic plate or shell on an isogrid structure cut out of one solid plate in a case of a small-type rocket and the fuselage is constructed by connecting, pasting and wrapping metallic external plates or shells whose length is shorter than a length in the circumferential direction of the fuselage.
The cylindrical external wall of the living environment in space is presently planned to construct by cutting out the metallic external plate and the isogrid structure, i.e., the internal structure, used in the rockets integrally from one thick plate to form an isogrid panel and to form external plates by connecting a plurality of such panels.
When a rolling mill produces a rolled steel plate as a metal band coil, normally a reel that rotates by power is used to directly wind the rolled metal band and to form the metal band coil. Therefore, an outer diameter of the reel is an inner diameter of the metal band coil. However, needs of clients who purchase the metal band coil vary and there has been a case when the inner diameter of the produced metal band coil differs from that of the metal band coil required by the client.
Corresponding to such cases, Patent Documents 8 and 9 provide structures of an attachment that allows the rolling mill to readily fabricate the metal band coil with any inner diameter corresponding to a request of the client by attaching a removable unit on the reel. They disclose a mechanism that permits to freely select the inner diameter of the metal band coil by fabricating a cylinder having an arbitrary outer diameter by connecting both ends of arcuate attachments at plural spots by a coupling unit composed of double nuts and springs.
Patent Document 2 discloses materials and methods for fabricating                the ring, rotatable duct or shroud of the wind power station utilizing tip-speed and the rotatable duct or shroud of the shrouded rotating wing whose diameter exceeds about 2.7 meters. Following the method disclosed in Patent Document 2 which would not been published at the time when the present application is applied, the present application extends the scope of structures to the fuselage and cylindrical external wall.        
Non-Patent Document 1 describes about a precision laser measurement capable of measuring asperity of an object within 10 microns even if the meter is distant from the object by 10 km.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Application Patent No. 2007-027443
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent No. 4053584
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent No. 4015175 Gazette
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent No. 3946755 Gazette
[Patent Document 5] Japanese Patent No. 3793545 Gazette
[Patent Document 6] Japanese Patent No. 3677748 Gazette
[Patent Document 7] Japanese Patent No. 3595988 Gazette
[Patent Document 8] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho.50-53258 Gazette
[Patent Document 9] Japanese Patent No. Sho.-47-29103 Gazette [Non-Patent Document 1] “Success in Development of Fast Measurement Ultrahigh-precision Laser Ranger (error is within 10 micron even if a distance of 10 km is measured)”, [Online, retrieved on May 8, 2007], Independent Administrative Institute, Japan Science and Technology Agency, Report of Japan Science and Technology Agency No. 334 issued on Sep. 7, 2006 Internet <http://www.jst.go.jp/pr/info/info334/index.html>